


Child

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder how long we you have been lost?<br/>Is it your voice whose won my heart?<br/>Or the tears on your face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

Sweet child,  
can you not see you are loved?  
It's like a rose blooming.  
It's your name that whispers.

Together we can walk out  
into the world.  
Don't be scared.

I wonder how long we you have been lost?  
Is it your voice whose won my heart?  
Or the tears on your face?

I'll keep you in my arms,  
keep you safe.  
Keep you loved.  
This is never ending.

The road is long,  
yes.  
The path is rocky,  
yes.  
Together we can make it.

My hand in yours.  
Your voice whispering.  
Welcome home,  
together we are home.

There is nothing we can't do together.  
Love is healing us.

We can go higher,  
yes.  
We can fly,  
yes.  
Superman has nothing on us.

Don't cry now,  
your tears are to sweet to waste.  
Now come to me,  
life is waiting.

I'll put your heart back together.  
If you'll only trust in me.  
So sweet,  
more innocent then I could ever be.

Haven watches over us.

We can love,  
yes.  
We can heal each other.  
yes.  
Always know I love you.

I'll keep you in my arms,  
keep you safe.  
Keep you loved.  
This is never ending.

Til my last breath,  
I'll kill every monster.  
Till my last day,  
I'll protect.

We are one,  
yes.  
We are free,  
yes.

Just put your trust in me.

Love is never ending.  
Like a Phoenix.  
We are.

You...

and...

Me...


End file.
